(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for preparing an electrode system, an electrode system prepared therefrom, and an electric device comprising the same; and more particularly, to a method for preparing an electrode system by using a porous template, that can enlarge a surface area of an electrode system used in an electric device to improve efficiency and performance of the electric device by improving a response speed of the electric device, accelerate transfer of electron-hole pairs and enlarge a storage space of an electric charge.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An electrode system having a large surface area is favorable for preparing an electric device using reactions that occur on the surface of the electrode system more effectively, compared with a conventional flat electrode system. For example, an electrochromic device having an electrode system with a large surface area is sufficiently colored compared with another electrochromic device having an electrode system with a small surface area, although both electrochromic devices are prepared with the same amount of electrochromic material. It is also known that the response time of the electrochromic device can be increase remarkably because of the large surface area of the electrode system included in the electrochromic device (D. Cummins et. Al., J. Phys. Chem. B, 104, 11449(2000)). In case of a solar cell, the efficiency of the solar cell depends on the effective separation of electron-hole pairs generated on an interface of an electrode and the transfer of the separated electron-hole pair to an anode and a cathode of the electrode. Herein, the large surface area of the electrode can help to increase the number of the electron-hole pairs generated on the interface and also helps to transfer the separated electron-hole pair without much loss. Conventionally, a method for fabricating an electrode by using a nano-sized particle of a metal oxide at a high temperature is introduced and developed to enlarge the surface area of the electrode system (M. Gratzel, Nature, 414, 338 (2001)). However, the above-mentioned conventional method for fabricating the electrode system has problems in that the electrode materials are limited and that the processing temperature is high.